A boost converter is a DC to DC converter that changes a source (i.e. input) voltage to an output voltage greater than the source voltage. The source voltage can be any suitable DC source, such as a rectifier, a DC generator, a battery, a solar panel, etc. A typical switch-mode boost converter includes an inductor, a switch, and a flywheel diode. The switch is can be a Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor Field-Effect Transistor (MOSFET), an Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor (IGBT), or a Bipolar Junction Transistor (BJT), or the like. The flywheel diode can be replaced by a MOSFET. A typical boost converter can boost a fixed source voltage to a fixed output voltage.